


Aftermath

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reflects on the way Ed's case was handled and then decides to reach out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Jack wasn’t happy about how Mike handled Ed’s case. He was too quick to listen to IAB instead of trusting his own instincts on the kind of person the detective is. If it hadn’t been for Lupo’s unwavering faith in his partner, who knows what would have happened.

He can’t help put think back to a case almost fifteen years before where he was in the same position as Mike. He’d like to think he handled investigating Van Buren far better than this clusterfuck that almost sent Ed to prison. Though it helped that Van Buren wasn’t trying to conceal half story like Ed was.

Before he leaves the office, Jack picks up the phone to call Ed and see if he wants to get a drink. He figures it’s time to get he now-former detective better outside of a work context.


End file.
